My Boss My Boyfriend
by Asdfghjklbyun
Summary: 'Hobi Chanyeol itu memarahiku, membentakku, mengatakan kata - kata kasar padaku disaat dia sedang marah padaku. Anehnya aku sangat mencintainya.'-Baekhyun. 'Baekhyun ceroboh, laki - laki tercantik yang pernah aku lihat selama hidupku! Bahkan bibir ranumnya saja mengalahkan wanita asli.'-Chanyeol. CHANBAEK, YAOI, SEMI-M, MPREG
1. Chapter 1

" KAU BISA BEKERJA TIDAK HAH ? " bentaknya.

Astaga ! Jantungku !

Dia, dia adalah atasanku. Presdir Park Group, Park Chanyeol. Dia datang ke mejaku dengan map di tangannya. Lalu membanting map tersebut ke wajahku. Seketika aku diam membatu layaknya keledai bodoh. Menunggu kata - kata kasar terucap dari bibirnya yang sayang nya begitu _seksi _dimataku.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Byun Baekhyun !" Dia mendesis. Oh tidak ! Ini sungguh menakutkan.

"I-iya Mr. Park," jawabku. Menelan ludah.

"KAU BISA BEKERJA TIDAK ? BYUN BAEKHYUN ? KENAPA KAU BODOH SEKALI ? HAH ? " Aku memundurkan wajahku, memejamkan mata saat bentakan itu terdengar lagi.

Tangan kanannya membuka lembaran map yang berisikan dokumen - dokumen penting. Surat perjanjian kerja dengan perusahaan Wu Corp asal China rupa nya. Tapi, rasanya aku tidak membuat kesalahan pada dokumen tersebut. Sumpah ! Aku sudah memeriksanya ribuan kali sebelum aku menaruh surat perjanjian itu di atas meja kerja Presdir Park, atau si **Park-sialan-tampan-Chanyeol. **

Aku bangkit, membungkukkan badan ku sebagai rasa hormat dan sedikit penyesalan karena sudah mengumpat di dalam hati.

"Maafkan kesalahanku, Mr. Park." ucapku.

"Bereskan masalah yang kau perbuat, Tuan Byun." ucapnya.

"Y-ya. Dimengerti, Mr. Park" aku membungkukkan badan dan menghirup udara sebanyak - banyaknya kemudian menghembuskannya secara perlahan.

Jantungku! Berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Bekerja bersama **Park-sialan-yang-terlalu-tampan-Chanyeol **seperti menggali kuburanmu sendiri. Aku masih terlalu muda untuk mati. Tapi rasanya jantungku takkan bisa bertahan lebih lama jika berdekatan dengan pria itu, maksudku Chanyeol. Bisa - bisa aku terkena serangan jantung dadakan yang disebabkan oleh bentakan nya yang menggelegar. Apalagi suara Chanyeol yang low bass itu. Ish, mengerikan sekali.

Aku meraih lembaran surat perjanjian perusahaan dengan Wu Corp yang tersebar di sekitar mejaku. Memungutnya satu persatu tanpa ada satu lembar yang menghilang dari bagian dokumen penting itu. Menyusunnya dan merapikannya. Membaca dengan teliti dan mulai mencari dimana letak kesalahan yang kuperbuat.

Alisku saling bertaut. Dokumen ini bukan aku yang buat. Sungguh, tulisan ini, bukan aku yang membuatnya.

"Ini bukan milikku," beralih pada komputer, mencari salinan surat perjanjian kerja sama dengan Wu Corp yang asli, yang aku buat kemarin malam.

Mencocokkannya dengan surat yang saat ini berada di tanganku.

"Benar ini bukan ketikanku." Seruku.

Jahat sekali mereka yang mensabotase pekerjaanku. Ekor mataku menangkap senyuman itu. Ya, dia pasti yang berani berbuat sejauh ini. Tetapi, mengapa harus aku? Apa salahku padanya sehingga dia, dia, Lee Su Bin bisa berbuat nekat seperti ini? Hah ! Jika memikirkan itu memang tidak ada habisnya ! Wanita itu ular. Sebutan yang diberikan dari beberapa atasanku dulu.

Su Bin _sunbae _\- dia yang menginginkan panggilan seperti itu. Ehm, katanya aku harus selalu menghormati senior - seniorku yang sudah bekerja lebih dulu. Dia tergila - gila dengan rasa hormat. Mungkin lain kali jika aku bertemu dengannya di jalan aku harus memberinya hormat! Ide yang bagus sepertinya. Haha.

Jadi, sekarang lupakan masalah Lee Su Bin _sunbae_! Lebih baik aku mulai mencetak surat perjanjian kerja sama Wu Corp yang sudah kubuat. Sebelum si wanita ular itu melakukan hal yang lebih parah lagi.

Tak sampai 10 menit surat perjanjian kerja sama Wu Corp sudah dicetak, kurapikan, dan sudah diperiksa dua kali, tidak sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali aku membacanya. Aku yakin ini pasti akan diterima Presdir Park.

Aku menyusun lembaran awal surat perjanjian hingga lembaran terakhir. Memaksakan tersenyum sebelum mengetuk pintu ruangan Singa Galak.

_Tok ! Tok ! Tok ! _

"Permisi, Mr. Park" ucapku menekan knop pintu, kemudian mendorongnya.

Berjalan dengan langkah besar menuju singgasana Singa Galak. Tampaknya dia tidak memperdulikan kedatanganku baguslah.

"Ini **revisi **surat perjanjian dengan Wu Corp, Mr. Park", ucapku, menaruh map berwarna putih di sudut meja nya.

Aku berbalik dan bermaksud ingin meninggalkan ruangan si **Singa-Galak-Tampan **Chanyeol. Suara deheman keras dari belakangku menghentikan gerakan tubuhku dan langsung memutar tubuhku kembali menghadap Chanyeol. Jujur saja, jantungku dari tadi sudah tidak bekerja dengan normal. Degup jantungku meningkat seratus kali lipat setiap masuk ke dalam ruangan **Neraka **yang menakutkan. Ruangan Presdir Park.

Chanyeol mengambil map putih membukanya dan membacanya dengan teliti. Dia mendongak menatapku. Tatapan matanya yang tajam seolah mengintimidasiku, memojokkanku, menyudutkanku, dan aku benci tatapan matanya.

"Lebih baik dari yang tadi," ucapnya.

APA ? Katanya lebih baik ? Astaga !

Aku mengedipkan mataku sebagai respon atas pujian sekaligus celaan yang Chanyeol berikan. Memaksakan wajahku tetap tersenyum ramah di depannya. Padahal dalam hati ingin sekali aku mencakar wajah yang sialnya tampan.

"Terima Kasih, Mr. Park," aku berbalik, ingin cepat - cepat pergi dari ruangan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun" panggilnya yang sukses menghentikan langkah kaki ku lagi.

"I-iya Mr. Park" sahutku. Membalikan badanku lagi.

"Sebentar lagi jam makan siang. Apa kau punya rencana pergi makan siang dengan teman atau pacar mu?" Tanya nya.

Aku memiringkan kepala menatap heran wajah Chanyeol yang kini terlihat serius saat membaca berkas - berkas penting.

"Uhm, tidak. Mr. Park," jawabku.

"Bagus." Ucapnya. Oh aku melihat sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman yang jarang sekali diperlihatkan di depan umum.

_Astaga! Tampannya._

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku mencoba mengusir setan yang menghasut diriku untuk memuja wajah tampan atasanku sendiri.

"Ada apa Baekhyun?" Dia menatapku. Mata kami bertemu dan aku sibuk menyelami mata hitam kelamnya.

"Ti-tidak ada apa - apa Mr. Park. Kalau begitu saya permisi." Kataku pamit undur diri.

.

.

.

Aku melirik pada jam yang berada di sudut ruangan sudah menunjukan pukul 12.30 siang, beberapa dari karyawan sudah banyak yang pergi meninggalkan kantor demi mengisi cacing - cacing di perut yang sudah meronta minta diisi. Aku membereskan barang - barangku. Menaruh dokumen - dokumen penting yang nanti akan kuserahkan kepada Chanyeol ke dalam laci demi menyelamatkan nyawaku agar Su Bin _sunbae _tidak menyabotase dokumenku lagi dan aku yang berakhir mendapatkan bentakan serta kata - kata kasar dari Chanyeol.

"Kau akan makan siang ?" Aku mendongak, mendapati Chanyeol berdiri di depan meja ku dengan tangan berada di saku celana.

Aku mengangguk. "Iya," jawabku. Bingung.

"Kalau begitu cepat bereskan barangmu,"

"HAH ?"

"Cepat bereskan barangmu ! Sebelum kita kehabisan waktu makan siang," kata Chanyeol dengan intonasi penuh penekanan. Dan apa - apaan itu, matanya mendelik padaku ? Sungguh tidak sopan.

Menarik kunci laciku, setelah kupastikan bahwa laciku terkunci dengan benar. Berdiri, lalu mengambil dompet serta ponselku. Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu berjalan di depanku. Aku hanya mengikutinya dengan jarak dua langkah di belakangnya.

Dia Presdir dan aku adalah Sekretarisnya.

Bukankah makan siang bersama atasanmu sendiri adalah hal yang wajar ? Kami sering melakukannya, aku dan Chanyeol. Meski hobi Chanyeol adalah memarahiku, dan membentakku serta jangan lupakan kata - kata kasar yang selalu diucapkan saat sedang marah padaku. Jika di luar dari urusan kantor Chanyeol adalah pria yang menyenangkan, menurutku. Dia baik dan juga perhatian. Tapi ya tetap saja di mataku dia itu menyeramkan baik di dalam maupun di luar urusan kantor. Auranya terlalu mendominasi auraku. Padahal kami sama - sama pria tapi saat kami jalan bersama selalu saja yang mendapatkan pekikan heboh dari gadis - gadis adalah Chanyeol. Sementara aku selalu mendapatkan lirikan mau dari para seme. Menyebalkan bukan ?

* * *

Lanjut ?

Kasih aku 7 review coba,


	2. Chapter 2

" Bagaimana kabar Paman dan Bibi ?"

Chanyeol duduk di depanku. Dikarenakan jam makan siang yang hanya tersisa 15 menit lagi akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk makan - makanan cepat saji. Syukurlah restoran ayam yang mendunia itu berada tiga blok dari kantor kami.

"Ayah dan Ibuku baik - baik saja, lalu bagaimana dengan Tuan dan Nyonya Park, hmm, Mr. Park ?" Alisnya menukik tajam, yah Chanyeol tidak suka di panggil _Mr. Park _saat kami berada di luar kantor.

"Ah- maksudku, hm Chanyeol", ralatku, lihat saja mata bulatnya menatapku eh,, apa dia tidak takut matanya akan jatuh keluar jika ia tetap menatapku seperti itu?

"Mereka baik", sahut Chanyeol cepat. Tangan besarnya mengambil tiga potongan kentang goreng yang mana langsung masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Sementara aku meraih colaku, menyedotnya pelan.

"_Nuna _kapan pulang ?" Tanyaku, membuka percakapan agar tidak terlalu canggung bersamanya.

"Yoora akan kembali beberapa bulan lagi."

Aku ber-oh' ria sembari manggut-manggut. Chanyeol mulai membuka burgernya, menggigitnya, mengunyah, menelan, lalu mengambil beberapa potong kentang goreng dan melahap nya.

"Aku lapar Baek", eluh nya. Ya tanpa kau memberitahu pun aku sudah tahu Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan ?", Chanyeol menyedot colanya hingga setengah gelas.

Aku menggeleng, dan mulai memakan paket panasku.

"Sial, aku masih lapar."

Bahkan saat aku sedang makan pun Chanyeol masih sempat - sempatnya mengumpat. Aku mendongak menatapnya, saat Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku ingin memesan beberapa _burger_ dan kentang goreng lagi mungkin kau ingin menambah sesuatu seperti _ice cream_ atau _coffee float_ kesukaanmu? " Tanya Chanyeol, aku berpikir cepat. Dan tersenyum setelah memilih _mocca float._

"Aku mau _mocca float…_" Chanyeol mengangguk dan segera melesat pergi menuju konter.

10 menit berlalu…

Chanyeol datang dengan nampan penuh berisikan _burger, kentang goreng, _dan dua_ mocca float. _Mulutku sukses menganga, apakah dia sungguh - sungguh kelaparan ? Hanya saja baru kali ini aku melihat Chanyeol mau memakan makanan fast food dalam jumlah banyak.

"Chanyeol kau tidak salah memesan itu semua ?" Keningku berkerut saat Chanyeol duduk dan meletakkan segelas _mocca float _di hadapanku.

Dia meringis dengan cengiran nya, seolah merasa tak bersalah. "Sudah kubilangkan tadi. Aku kelaparan Byun Baekhyun",

"Ya, ya baiklah. Kau jangan terlalu kebanyakan makan makanan cepat saji itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan tubuhmu Mr. Park", aku mengingatkan. Dia mendelik tak suka.

"Hey, aku begini juga karenamu Baek !" Aku menatap matanya tajam.

"Apa ? Kau menyalahkan aku Mr. Park," tanyaku? Dengan cepat dia menelan sisa makanannya, meminum cola nya, lalu menatapku dengan tatapan serius.

_Mati aku. _Dewa batinku mengkerut di dalam sana.

"Baekhyun !", Suara low bass itu memanggil namaku.

Tanda peringatan akan bahaya berbunyi. Aku waspada akan sikap si Singa Galak di depanku ini.

"Y-ya", aku mencicit seperti mong - mong _anjingku _saat ekornya terjepit pintu.

"**Diam,**" katanya penuh penekanan.

"Ya !" Sahutku. Melanjutkan makan siangku.

.

.

_Tok! Tok! Tok! _

Aku mengetuk ruangan yang bertuliskan "Presdir Park Chanyeol" selanjutnya mendorong troli masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Chanyeol dengan seorang pria berperawakan tinggi dan rambut berwarna blonde sedang duduk di sofa di kedua tangan masing - masing memegang lembaran kertas putih. Mereka dalam perbincangan serius.

"Maaf mengganggu, Mr. Park", aku datang mendekat dengan troli berisikan dua set gelas, satu poci keramik, dan beberapa piring berisikan camilan.

"Ya," sahut Chanyeol.

Langsung saja aku menata gelas dan menuangkan teh hijau dari poci keramik kecil berwarna hijau. Pria rambut blonde itu melirik ke arahku, tersenyum ramah padaku dan aku membalasnya tak sampai ke hati. Setelah teh, aku menyajikan camilan di meja. Lalu pamit undur diri. Membawa troli itu keluar bersamaku dari ruangan Chanyeol.

.

.

Dua jam berlalu. Hari sudah mulai sore, beberapa karyawan juga sudah ada yang pulang menyisakan orang - orang terpenting di perusahaan seperti aku, Presdir yang masih berada di ruangannya bersama orang berambut blonde itu, Kyungsoo dan divisi marketing dan keuangan.

Dua divisi yang selalu pulang terakhir.

_Krining ~ Krining ~ Krining ~ _

Telepon bagian sekretaris berbunyi. Aku dan Kyungsoo saling berpandangan. Eh ? Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo, pria manis bermata bulat dengan bibir berbentuk hati jika sedang tertawa. Dia adalah sekretaris. juga. Kami berdua adalah sekretaris. Hanya saja aku adalah sekretaris pribadi Chanyeol yang kadang - kadang juga terjun membantu pekerjaan Kyungsoo. Aneh ? Memang ! Tapi setidaknya pekerjaan kami menjadi lebih mudah. Contohnya saat Chanyeol sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis ke luar negeri dan aku yang menemani maka aku lah yang mengatur jadwalnya, sedangkan Kyungsoo yang menerima laporan dariku, mencatatnya, kemudian membuatkan laporan hasil dari perjalanan bisnis kami. Yah, seperti itulah. Tapi intinya pekerjaan kami menjadi lebih ringan.

" Kau yang mengangkat saja, Kyung ~" rengekku.

"Tapi Baek-" ucapnya. Aku memotong.

"Kalau Mr. Park mencariku katakan bahwa aku sudah pulang. Ibuku bilang hari ini aku harus pulang cepat ada yang ingin beliau sampaikan padaku." Ucapku cepat. Memberitahu Kyungsoo dengan kedipan mata nakalku.

" YAK ! BYUN BAEKHYUN ! " pekik Kyungsoo memekakan telingaku. Mata bulatnya mendelik, menyeramkan. Bibirnya maju lima senti, dan aku di buat gemas ingin mencubit bibir itu.

Jari telunjuk ku berada di depan bibir ranum nya.

"Sssttt, pelankan suaramu. Dan lebih baik segera angkat teleponnya sebelum Park Sialan itu mengamuk", mataku memberi isyarat pada telepon yang sudah berdering 7 kali.

Dengan kasar Kyungsoo meraih gagang telepon dan menaruhnya ke telinga.

"Ya Mr. Park," ucap Kyungsoo dingin tanpa ekspresi.

_"Baekhyun sudah pulang ?", _Kyungsoo melirik ke arahku. Aku memelototinya.

"Sudah Mr. Park. Anda memerlukan sesuatu ?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

_"Ah ! Aku tidak memerlukan sesuatu." _Ada jeda begitu lama. Kami saling berpandangan.

_"Kyungsoo-ssi." _

"Ya Mr. Park"

_"Tolong hubungi Baekhyun. Katakan padanya untuk bersiap. Pukul delapan malam aku akan menjemputnya._" Kyungsoo melirikku lagi.

"Anda akan melakukan perjalanan bisnis, Mr. Park?"

Helaan nafas terdengar dari gagang telepon, _"Ya, ke China bersama Tuan Wu Yifan." _

"Baiklah. Saya akan menghubungi Baekhyun secepatnya." Kyungsoo meletakkan kembali gagang telepon. Wajahku berubah masam, niat hati ingin beristirahat batal sudah.

"Baek kau dengar sendirikan ?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Aku mengangguk lemah.

"Ya. Tidak usah kau jelaskan lagi. Aku akan pulang dan membereskan keperluanku." Ucapku lesu.

"Dan tolong tanyakan pada Mr. Park berapa hari aku berada di China?" Pintaku. Kini berganti giliran Kyungsoo yang mengangguk paham. Aku membereskan barang - barangku seperti dokumen yang berada di meja kini sudah tersimpan rapi di dalam lemari kerjaku. Flashdisk juga, kemudian charger ponsel kucabut dan memasukan benda berharga itu ke dalam tasku. Memberikan kunci laciku kepada Kyungsoo takut - takut dia membutuhkan sesuatu saat aku tak ada.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2 **akhirnya selesai. Ish, gemes akutuh. Chanyeolnya galak - galak tapi cinta.


	3. Chapter 3

Aku pulang dengan wajah lesu.

"Ibu aku pulang," ucapku berjalan gontai menaiki tangga menuju kamarku di lantai dua.

"Baekhyun," itu ayahku. Aku menoleh ke belakang. Ayah berdiri di dekat tangga dengan senyuman hangatnya. "Sudah pulang?" Tanya nya. Dengan langkah diseret, aku kembali turun.

"Ayah aku merindukanmu," ucapku. Berlari kedalam pelukannya.

"Uri Baekhyunie manja sekali eoh !" Ucap ayah.

Kedua tangan ayah menepuk - tepuk pundakku. Jujur saja, aku sangat merindukan ayahku. Ayahku seorang CEO _Starlight co._ yang baru saja pulang dari perjalanan bisnisnya di Eropa selama enam bulan lamanya. Saat ayahku sudah pulang sekarang giliran aku yang melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke China bersama Chanyeol ! Menyebalkan !

"Kapan ayah pulang eoh ? Kenapa Ayah tidak memberiku kabar ? " Aku memberondong pertanyaan. Tangan Ayah mengelus rambutku penuh kasih sayang.

"Maafkan ayah Baekhyunie. Ayah pikir kau juga pasti sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu." Ucap ayah.

Aku mengangguk dalam pelukannya. Ya, aku sangat sibuk menemani si Park-Tinggi-sialan Chanyeol itu.

Ayah melepaskan pelukan, aku mendongak menatap wajah yang begitu kurindukan. "Kau sudah makan hm ?" Tanya ayah. Aku menggeleng - gelengkan kepala dua kali.

Ayah terkekeh. Aku tertawa.

"Aigoo anak ayah menggemaskan hm,"

"Ayah !" Aku memekik saat merasakan kedua pipiku dicubit gemas oleh Ayah.

"Aigoo! Lihat - lihat Baekhyunie-ku tidak berubah meski umurnya sekarang sudah 25 tahun ! " Ucapnya.

" Ibuuuuuuu ! Ayah mencubiti pipikuuuuu !" Aduku.

PRAAANG !

Aku dan Ayah saling bertukar pandang. Setelah itu Atensi kami beralih pada arah dapur dimana ibuku berada menyiapkan makan malam.

"Aku pergi dulu ayah, aku harus menyiapkan barang - barangku. Chanyeol akan datang sebentar lagi menjemputku. Kami akan melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke China bersama Tuan Wu Yifan." Ucapku.

"Kau akan pergi Baek ?" Aku mengangguk.

"Ayah selamatkan dirimu sebelum Ibu datang mengamuk." Seruku saat berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarku.

"SIALAN KAU BYUN BAEKHYUNNN !"

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA "

" SAYANG ! BERHENTI MENCUBITI ANAK KU ! DAN APA ITU KAU BARU SAJA MENGUMPATI ANAK BUNGSUKU? HAH ?" teriak Ibuku dari dapur.

" TIDAKKK SAYANG ! AKU MENCINTAIMU "

.

.

" Baekhyun mau sampai kapan kau bekerja di perusahaan Park Group ?" Ayah menatapku, suasana hening seketika, oh sungguh ! Aku benci pertanyaan itu dan suasana seperti ini.

" Sayang ! " Itu suara ibuku.

" Maafkan aku Ayah" aku menunduk. Menaruh sendok dan garpu di kedua sisi piringku. " Aku mencintai pekerjaanku. Saat ini. Lagipula aku tidak membuat masalah yang membahayakan perusahaan Ayah", lanjutku.

" Bukan begitu sayang. Jika kau mencintai pekerjaanmu saat ini kau bisa membantu _Hyungmu, _menjadi sekretarisnya" ucap ayah.

"Tapi Ayah aku ingin mandiri," kataku final.

"Baiklah, Ayah mengerti. Mungkin kau masih ingin belajar di luar sana. Tapi ingat Baekhyun suatu saat kau pasti akan bergabung dan membantu hyung mu di perusahaan." Ucap ayah mutlak. Aku mengangguk pasrah.

"Cepat habiskan makan malammu, dan segera mengemas pakaianmu bukankah kau dan Chanyeol akan melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke China", ucap ibuku.

"Iya bu. Kalau begitu aku ke kamar dulu. Selamat malam Ayah, Ibu", bangkit dari duduk ku, menghampiri Ayah dan Ibu mengecup kedua pipi mereka, kemudian melesat menuju kamar.

Sesampainya di kamar aku mulai membuka koper, memasukan beberapa stel jas, kemeja, dasi, serta t-shirt tak lupa dalaman dan celana jeans. Siapa tahu aku di China memiliki waktu luang, mungkin aku bisa bertemu Baekbeom _hyung _disana. Mungkin. Itu hanya harapanku. Jika Aku memiliki waktu bebas. Setelah kurasa cukup aku menutup koperku.

Ponselku bergetar menampilkan pesan masuk dari Kyungsoo.

_Kyungsoo: sudah kutanyakan. Kalian seminggu di China. _

Menghela nafas berat, seminggu di China, dan mungkin saja Ayahku sudah pergi lagi melakukan perjalanan bisnisnya ke negara lain. Hah ! Yang benar saja aku baru bertemu dengannya beberapa jam lalu sekarang aku harus pergi meninggalkannya _lagi, _padahal aku masih merindukan ayahku. Huhu ~

_Mr Park: bersiaplah Baekhyun! Satu jam lagi aku akan menjemputmu. _

Setelah membaca pesan dari Chanyeol aku segera berlari menuju kamar mandi, membersihkan diri eh sebelum perjalanan jauh. Akan sangat tidak nyaman jika aku tidak membersihkan diri setelah bekerja seharian. Untungnya saja masih ada waktu sekitar 15 menit untuk membersihkan diri dan sisanya aku mungkin akan bersiap menuju apartemenku. Ya, tak ada yang tahu bahwa aku seorang putra bungsu dari Byun Yunho dan Im Yoona. Anak bungsu perusahaan _starlight co _saingan terberat Park Group. Meski aku adalah anak saingan perusahaan Park Group tapi jujur aku tak pernah memberikan informasi apapun pada ayahku maupun _hyungku _yang berstatus CEO juga. Aku adalah seorang pria yang mempunyai tingkat keprofesionalan yang tinggi ingat! Aku tidak akan mudah membocorkan sesuatu yang bersifat rahasia meski ayah dan hyungku sering melakukan penyogokan dengan berbagai macam tawaran yang menggiurkan. Tapi aku tolak karena aku tak ingin membuat Mr. Park yang menyebalkan itu pusing.

Lupakan tentang itu ! Lebih baik kau segera membersihkan diri Byun Baekhyun !

15 menit berlalu. Rasa nyaman yang kurasa setelah membersihkan diri. Bergegas ke _walk in closet _memilih pakaian yang akan ku pakai. Pilihanku jatuh pada t-shirt hitam supreme dan celana _jeans_, yang dipadukan dengan sneakers balenciaga triple s warna hitam. Cocok tidak ? Ah masa bodoh cocok atau tidak cocok nya, waktuku semakin mepet saja.

Aku berlarian menuruni tangga, ransel kesayanganku sudah menggantung di punggung ku. Koper ku jinjing tak mungkinkan aku menyeretnya saat menuruni tangga.

" Pak Kim," teriakku.

" Baekhyun jangan berlari saat menuruni tangga !" Ibuku memperingati.

"Ya tuan muda Byun" sahut pak kim sudah siaga di bawah tangga. Beliau membantuku mengambil koper dari tanganku. Aku tersenyum padanya. Pak Kim lalu memasukkan koper ku ke dalam bagasi mobil.

Aku menghampiri Ibu dan Ayah yang sedang duduk bersantai di ruang tengah.

"Ibu", panggil ku. Ibuku tersenyum cantik seperti biasanya.

"Ibu aku pamit ya. Jaga kesehatan. Aku pergi selama seminggu mungkin aku akan ambil libur selama dua hari dan pulang ke rumah." Lanjutku.

"Hati - hati di jalan. Kalau ada apa - apa segera hubungi hyungmu. " Ucap ibu. Aku mengangguk mengerti.

Beralih pada ayahku. Memeluk erat tubuhnya, padahal kami baru bertemu beberapa jam dan kini aku harus pergi. Ugh ! Menyebalkan.

"Ayah aku masih merindukanmu", aku ku. Ayah terkekeh sambil mengelus punggungku.

"Sesekali ambil lah cuti kerja, lalu pergi lah menyusul ayah. Mungkin kita bisa berlibur bersama", ucap ayah. Lagi aku mengangguk. Ya, mungkin aku harus mengambil cuti kerja ku.

"Ide yang bagus. Aku akan datang bersama ibu." Kataku.

"Itu lebih baik," timpal ayah. Ayah melepaskan pelukan, memberiku puk - puk an penenang yang jarang sekali ku dapatkan. "Sudah sana jalan." Lanjut ayah.

Bibirku mengerucut sebal. "Baiklah Tuan Byun yang terhormat. Aku pergi dulu Ayah, Ibu. Jaga diri kalian baik - baik. Ayah aku akan merindukanmu eoh ! Ibu saat aku pulang aku ingin makan cookies buatanmu,"

"Ya ! Cepat pergi sana !", Usir ibuku.

"Cerewet sekali !", itu Ayahku.

.

.

* * *

Terima kasih sudah mau memfollow, fav, sama review ff gaje aku ini.


	4. Chapter 4

Beruntung Pak Kim mengantarku ke apartemen tepat waktu. 5 menit setelahnya bel apartemenku berbunyi. Chanyeol datang menjemputku.

"Kau sudah memesan tiket Mr. Park ?" Tanyaku dengan kening berkerut. Chanyeol menggeleng pelan.

"Kita tidak pergi menggunakan pesawat tapi jet pribadi ku," rahangku jatuh, menganga tak percaya. Baru kali ini perjalanan bisnisku bersama Chanyeol menggunakan jet pribadi Park Group. Meski sebenarnya ayahku juga punya jet pribadi tapi kalau boleh jujur aku belum pernah menaiki jet pribadi milik ayahku. Itu semua karena aku tidak bergabung di perusahaan ayahku, tapi malah bergabung pada perusahaan saingan ayah.

" Cepat Baekhyun !" Ucapnya membuyarkan pikiranku yang sempat blank.

Aku berdehem dan mengikutinya masuk ke dalam mobil sport warna hitam.

.

.

.

"Perkenalkan Namaku Oh Sehun. Pilot yang akan menemani perjalanan anda Tuan Park menuju China", pria berkulit putih pucat itu membungkuk hormat pada Chanyeol diikuti beberapa orang di belakangnya yang tak lain adalah wakil pilot dan dua pramugari berbadan seksi.

"Namaku Kim Jongin Tuan Park. Wakil pilot," pria berkulit tan mengenalkan dirinya. Oh dia adalah wakil pilotnya !

"Perkenalkan namaku Kim Jennie dan dia adalah Kim Jisoo, kami pramugari yang akan melayani kebutuhan anda selama penerbangan Tuan Park", Whoa ! Perjalanan yang menyenangkan menurutku.

Mereka semua bubar kembali pada pekerjaan mereka masing - masing. Aku mengekori Chanyeol dan juga Tuan Wu Yifan _pria yang tadi ku lihat. Eh ! Si rambut blonde. _

"Baekhyun kau boleh beristirahat. Aku tau kau pasti lelah", Chanyeol berbisik. Matanya menatap pintu bercat biru pastel. "Itu kamarmu," lanjutnya.

"Ya Mr. Park. Jika butuh sesuatu ketuk saja pintunya", ucapku. Dia mengangguk.

Aku segera berjalan menuju kamar itu, tubuhku memang benar - benar terasa lelah. Ketika pintu terbuka pemandangan seperti kamarku menyambutku! Whoa ! Aku berdecak kagum bagaimana mungkin di dalam jet pribadi Chanyeol ada kamar yang sama persis dengan kamar tidurku di apartemen. Ini gila ! Benar - benar menakjubkan !

Menaruh ransel ku pada sofa yang berada di sudut ruangan. Lalu menjatuhkan tubuhku pada kasur empuk berbalut seprai satin lembut berwarna peach. Mengistirahatkan tubuhku sambil menatap langit - langit kamar tidurku. "Mirip seperti kamar tidurku", gumamku dengan mata semakin memberat dan terpejam.

.

.

" Baekhyun ! Bangun ! ",

Suara berat itu menyapa pendengaranku. Terdengar tegas dan tak terbantahkan. Perlahan - lahan aku membuka mataku membiasakan cahaya lampu masuk ke dalam retina mataku. Yang pertama kali kulihat adalah wajah tampan Chanyeol, dia sangat dekat denganku sampai - sampai aku bisa merasakan hembusan hangat nafasnya.

" Ya, Mr. Park " ucapku.

" Apa tidurmu nyenyak ? Maaf mengganggu tidurmu, sayangnya kita akan mendarat jadi lebih baik kau bangun," ucapnya.

Mataku melirik ke arah jam dinding di belakang Chanyeol. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 1 dini hari pantas saja Chanyeol membangunkanku.

" Ya Mr. Park. Tidurku sangat nyenyak. Terima kasih." Ucapku, dia tersenyum dan aku tidak bisa tidak ikut tersenyum bersamanya. Tangan kanan Chanyeol berada di atas kepalaku mengusap - usap rambutku seolah sedang merapikan rambutku.

"Nah ! Kajja bangun, tidak baik membiarkan Tuan Wu menunggu sendirian", katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan. Mataku menatap uluran tangannya, kemudian mendongak menatap wajahnya, dia tersenyum, dan tanpa ragu aku menyambut uluran tangannya meski aku tak tau apa maksudnya.

Kami keluar dari kamar tidurku, masih dengan tautan tangan Chanyeol di sela - sela jariku menuju ke tengah, tempat di mana Tuan Wu Yifan menunggu kami.

"Hm, selamat malam menjelang pagi," ucapku kikuk, Tuan Wu tersenyum ramah.

"Ya," jawabnya singkat, dan jelas. _Wah pria berambut blonde ini dingin sekali. _

"Baekhyun, duduk", Chanyeol memintaku duduk. Aku duduk memakai sabuk pengaman karena sebentar lagi jet yang di terbangkan oleh Sehun akan mendarat di salah satu helipad di atas gedung Park Group. Aku menghela nafas, setelah turun dari pesawat aku pasti akan sibuk mengingat tujuan kami datang ke china adalah kontrak kerjasama dengan perusahaan Wu Corp. Mungkin mengatur ulang perjanjian kerjasama, rapat, rapat dan rapat sampai menemukan titik kesepakatan yang sama - sama saling menguntungkan bagi kedua belah pihak perusahaan.

Jennie datang memberitahu bahwa kami sudah bisa turun dari jet, dan sedikit melupakan info bahwa di luar hujan. Namun yang membuatku tercengang saat berdiri di pintu pesawat adalah orang yang menyambutku mengenakan setelan jas dan Oh payung, mereka siap memayungi kami. Tapi, tangan Chanyeol meminta payung itu membuat aku dan pria berjas kebingungan.

"Berikan payung itu padaku," ucapnya dingin.

Dengan tangan gemetar dia memberikan payung tersebut kepada Chanyeol. Satu tarikan berasal dari tangan Chanyeol mengagetkanku, aku menoleh padanya, dan dia tersenyum padaku, senyuman hangat itu begitu tampan dan mempesona. _Oh Baekhyun apa yang sedang kau pikirkan ! _Dewa bantinku mengerang tak setuju dengan apa yang kulihat saat ini. Chanyeol begitu bersinar dimataku, _seperti bintang berkelip di tengah kegelapan malam. _

"Perhatikan langkahmu, Baekhyun", suara tegas itu menyapu gendang telingaku. Pegangan tangan pada bahu ku semakin mengerat saat langkah kaki kami mulai menerobos derasnya hujan malam itu. Aku menggigil ketika angin malam berhembus, dalam hati merutuki kebodohan diri sendiri mengapa tidak memakai _hoodie _atau _jaket, _maupun cardigan.

"Mr. Park," aku memanggilnya dan Chanyeol berdehem sebagai respon panggilanku.

"Ada apa Baekhyun?" Tanya nya di sela - sela perjalanan kami menuju pintu masuk perusahaan Park Group yang sialnya masih lumayan jauh.

"Tidak ada." Ucapku, berusaha menutupi kegugupanku.

Saat kami sampai di dalam, beberapa orang sudah menyambut kami dengan handuk dan juga coklat panas untukku. _Okay ! Aku tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan perjalanan bisnis kali ini. _Ekor mataku menangkap pemandangan yang begitu menggairahkan. Dia, Park Chanyeol, Bos ku, sedang mengeringkan rambutnya menggunakan handuk, sama sepertiku hanya saja, dia begitu seksi dimataku. Bulir - bulir air berjatuhan ke lantai berasal dari rambut hitam kelamnya. Imajinasiku bekerja, aku membayangkan wajah tampan Chanyeol itu sangat cocok jika dipadukan dengan rambut merah, _nah kan! Dia seperti bos mafia _! Entahlah kurasa otakku sudah mulai tidak beres setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh dan kelelahan yang mendera tubuhku.

Pria itu - Wu Yifan - berjalan ke arahku dengan seringai menakutkan di wajahnya. Keningku berkerut, kebingungan, ada apa dengan ekspresi Tuan Wu ?

"Kau sangat manis, Baekhyun-ss," bisiknya. Buluku meremang, pandangan mataku tak lepas dari Chanyeol berharap bos-ku itu segera membalikkan badan, kemudian menolongku.

"Apa kau dengar apa yang kukatakan ?" Aku menangguk kaku.

"Kau manis. Aku menyukaimu Byun Baekhyun-ssi," dadaku berdegup cepat, tidak aku tidak menyukainya. Aku ketakutan.

"Apa kau mau menjadi _kekasihku ?" _Aku menggeleng - gelengkan kepala dua kali, sengaja agar bulir air hujan mengenai wajah Tuan Wu.

" Menjauh dari Baekhyun Tuan Wu " aku memejamkan mata, ketakutan dan juga kedinginan, Chanyeol datang dengan mata berapi - api menahan emosi. Ia menarikku sampai hidungku bertabrakan dengan dada bidangnya.

.

.

* * *

Thanks udah mau review hehe.


	5. Chapter 5

_" Menjauh dari Baekhyun Tuan Wu " aku memejamkan mata, ketakutan dan juga kedinginan, Chanyeol datang dengan mata berapi - api menahan emosi. Ia menarikku sampai hidungku bertabrakan dengan dada bidangnya. _

.

.

Chanyeol mendekapku erat seolah aku akan dibawa pergi oleh Tuan Wu.

"Jangan mengusik punyaku," ucapnya penuh dengan penekanan di setiap kata.

"Aku tidak mengusik punyamu. Lagi pula Baekhyun-ssi memang bukan milikmu, Park!" Sahut Tuan Wu dengan nada mengejek.

"Dia milikku! Dia sekretarisku! Jika kau berani menggodanya sama saja kau memukul bedug peperangan di antara kita."

Tuan Wu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, masih dengan senyum mengejek. "Kau terlalu serius bung." Tangannya menepuk-nepuk bahu Chanyeol.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Chanyeol. Ia semakin mengeratkan lilitan tangannya yang berada di bahuku.

"Aku hanya bercanda kawan." Ujarnya. Tuan Wu berdiri tepat di samping Chanyeol dan tangannya masih berada di bahu Chanyeol. "Tapi Baekhyun-ssi memang _lelaki_ cantik dan… manis." Lanjutnya.

Entah aku tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi antara Tuan Wu dan Chanyeol. Aku hanya bisa merasakan hawa dingin semakin menusuk ke tulangku. Ah~ dan hidungku tiba-tiba gatal. Aku memalingkan wajah ke samping…

_Hatchi ~ _

Suara bersin ku mengalihkan perdebatan mereka yang tidak aku mengerti sama sekali. Hm, jujur saja belakangan ini aku jadi sering telat dalam berpikir tapi semua itu karena aku terlalu stress. Selain stress aku juga belum mendapatkan libur selama dua minggu. Ditambah Chanyeol mengajakku ikut dalam perjalanan bisnisnya. Huft… sungguh melelahkan.

_Hatchi ~ _

Aku mendorong tubuh Chanyeol hingga tubuhku terbebas dari dekapannya dan aku bisa leluasa dalam bersin.

_Hatchi ~ _

Saat bersin yang ketiga aku langsung memunggungi kedua pria di dekatku. Aku hanya ingin cepat sampai ke kamar ku, mandi dengan air hangat lalu istirahat. Tapi, dua pria berstatus presdir di belakangku ini benar-benar menjengkelkan. Mereka mendebatkan hal aneh. Aish…

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar. Ayo Baekhyun," Chanyeol menyeretku menuju lift terdekat.

Aku sempat membungkukkan badan kepada tuan Wu sebelum Chanyeol menyeretku masuk ke dalam lift.

"Sssttt dingin sekali" eluhku sambil mendekap tubuhku sendiri.

Aku melirik Chanyeol dengan ekor mataku. Dia sedang membuka mantel yang kemudian dipindahkan ke tubuhku. "Aku tak ingin kau sakit," ucapnya. Tangan besarnya mengelus-elus kepalaku memberikanku rasa nyaman yang luar biasa. Elusan di kepalaku membuatku sedikit mengantuk ditambah wangi aroma tubuh Chanyeol yang begitu menenangkan menyeruak masuk ke dalam indra penciumanku.

Mataku semakin lama semakin memberat. Aku ingin cepat-cepat sampai ke kamar dan tidur. Kepalaku juga sedikit pusing.

"Kau mengantuk hem?" Tanya Chanyeol. Aku mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan tarikan ke samping. Chanyeol menarikku mendekat ke tubuhnya. Ia mendekapku lagi. Tidak! Ini semakin nyaman dan mataku semakin berat. Aku tak mampu lagi bertahan melawan rasa kantuk ku. Aku jatuh terlelap dalam dekapan Chanyeol, bosku.

**~ My Boss, My Boyfriend ~ **

Aku terbangun ketika mendengar suara sendok terjatuh membentur ke lantai keramik, suaranya begitu nyaring. Ingin bangun dan melihat apa yang terjadi tapi kepalaku rasanya berat sekali.

"Eoh! Baekhyun kau sudah bangun?" Tanya seseorang.

Mataku kabur, aku mencoba mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali berdoa agar aku bisa melihat dengan jelas orang yang sedang bertanya kepadaku.

_"Hyung," _tapi penglihatan ku tampak meragukan masa sih aku melihat wajah hyungku yang jelas-jelas tidak mungkin berada di dalam gedung Park Group.

"Ini aku Minseok," katanya. Oh minseok…

"_Hyung _kepalaku pusing sekali," eluhku. Masih mencoba untuk bangun namun Minseok hyung menahanku agar tetap terbaring diatas tempat tidur.

Minseok hyung menaruh punggung tangannya di dahiku, "Kau masih demam Baekhyun," ucapnya. Kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

Sekelebat memori tentang kejadian semalam terlintas di kepalaku. Aku teringat saat Tuan Wu memintaku menjadi kekasihnya. Aku takut sekali. Untung saja Chanyeol datang dan menolongku. Sejujurnya aku memang mempunyai ketertarikan kepada sesama jenis daripada lawan jenis. Aku pernah memiliki seorang kekasih dia seorang pria bukan wanita. Hubungan kami berjalan selama kurang lebih dua tahun dan berakhir karena dia lebih memilih menikahi wanita yang telah dijodohkan orang tuanya dibandingkan bersamaku.

Aku memejamkan mata, dadaku terasa sesak ketika mengingat dirinya.

"Baekhyun," Minseok hyung memanggilku. Aku bergumam tak jelas, menyahutnya. "Ya! Baekhyun! Baekhyun!," Aku mendengar minseok memanggil namaku, tampak panik.

"_Hyung… _aku baik-baik saja," aku mencoba berbicara walau tenggorokanku terasa sakit.

Minseok menaruh handuk yang sudah dibasahi di atas dahi ku. Haus aku ingin minum.

"_Hyung haus," _ucapku, dengan sigap Minseok hyung menyodorkan sedotan ke mulutku, memudahkan aku minum tanpa harus bangun.

"Baekhyun kau harus makan ya, setelah itu baru minum obat dan kau bisa tidur lagi," aku menggeleng.

"Aku mau tidur saja hyung."

"Tidak! Kau harus makan," tiba-tiba suara berat khas seorang Park Chanyeol ikut bergabung dalam pembicaraan kami.

"_Sajangnim," _Minseok bangkit dan membungkukkan badan. Sementara Chanyeol berjalan mendekati ranjang ku.

Tatapan matanya tajam menatapku. Aku memalingkan wajah. Aku benci sekali kalau ada seseorang yang memaksaku saat sedang sakit seperti ini. Hingga aku tak sadar kalau aku mulai menangis dalam diam.

"Hei… hei Baekhyun mengapa menangis?" Ia duduk di bangku yang tadi minseok hyung duduki.

Aku menggeleng pelan meski kepalaku sakit sekali ketika di gerakan. _Hiks… _satu isakan lolos dari bibirku.

"K-kenapa menangis hey, Baekhyun," kata Chanyeol dengan nada lembut.

"H-hiks kepalaku sakit sekali, perutku mual, aku tidak mau makan aku takut muntah," aku ku.

"Tapi kalau kau tidak makan bagaimana kau bisa minum obat?" Ucapnya tegas.

"Iya Baek- makan ya, aku suapi," sambung Minseok hyung.

"Dua suap saja," bujuk Chanyeol.

"Ya, ya, ya mau ya dua suap saja setelah itu minum obat dan tidur lagi," sahut Minseok.

"Hiks, tapi dua suap saja ya," ucapku, keduanya mengangguk bersamaan.

Chanyeol membantuku bangun, menyandarkan punggungku pada kepala tempat tidur. Lalu Minseok Hyung menyuapi ku bubur yang rasanya pahit. Satu sendok bubur yang masuk ke dalam mulut kutelan tanpa ragu. Kemudian sendok kedua juga berhasil kutelan. Aku menggeleng pelan ketika Minseok menyodorkan sendok ketiga.

"Sedikit lagi Baek, satu sendok lagi saja," bujuknya.

"Ehm.. ehm," aku membekap mulutku sendiri.

"Aku akan memberimu cuti kerja selama seminggu jika kau berhasil menghabiskan bubur itu," celetuk Chanyeol di angguki minseok.

Aku menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar. "Janji ?" Ucapku menunjukan jari kelingking.

"Ehm, janji," Chanyeol menautkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Tapi harus aku yang menyuapi," aku mengerang ketika melihat Chanyeol merebut mangkuk bubur dari tangan minseok.

"Aku harus memastikan dengan benar bahwa kau memang menghabiskannya." Aku mengangguk, kemudian membuka mulutku.

"Aaaa,"

* * *

_terima kasih atas respon nya~ _

_Jangan lupa review ya! _


	6. Chapter 6

"Aaaa,"

Ini sudah suapan ke enam. Chanyeol menyuapiku dengan sabar. Dia terus menatapku dan aku sedikit merasa risih. Baru kali ini kami saling bersitatap. Mata hitam bulat pekat terasa mengintimidasiku.

Aku membuka mulut. Menerima suapan ketujuh. Tapi kurasa perutku bergejolak seperti diaduk-aduk. Aku meringis membekap mulutku sendiri.

"_Sajangnim_," panggilku.

"Panggil aku Chanyeol," ralatnya.

"_Sajangnim… _aku ingin mun—tah," ucapku. Masih membekap mulut.

Chanyeol tampak panik. Ia segera menaruh mangkuk bubur di atas nakas. Matanya berputar mencari sesuatu benda yang bisa dijadikan untuk muntahku.

"Chan… _hoek—" _terlambat aku memuntahkan makanannya ke atas selimut. Beruntung muntahanku tidak mengenai Chanyeol.

Pria itu menatapku—menjijikan mungkin. Tapi masa bodoh yang terpenting perutku lega setelah mengeluarkan semuanya.

"Sudah—?" Tanya nya. Aku mengangguk menatap muntahanku… iyuh menjijikan…

Mataku membulat ketika Chanyeol menyingkirkan selimut dari tubuhku tanpa rasa jijik. Ia membuangnya ke lantai kemudian membantu membaringkan tubuhku. Aku merasa semuanya berputar—aku ketakutan hingga tanpa sadar aku menggenggam tangan Chanyeol begitu erat.

"Sajangnim—semuanya berputar!" Pekikku.

Semuanya berputar seperti sedang menaiki komedi putar hanya saja putarannya terlalu kencang. Ini menakutkan—begitu juga perutku yang terasa seperti di aduk-aduk.

"Tenang Baekhyun!" Ucapnya. Ia menggenggam tanganku, erat.

"Jangan memejamkan mata atau kau akan merasa lebih parah," ucapnya memperingati.

Chanyeol membantuku menyandarkan punggungku di headbed. Aku menatapnya, dia menatapku khawatir.

"Chanyeol—,"

"Tenang Baekhyun. Aku akan memanggilkan dokter untukmu. Sepertinya sakitmu semakin parah—maafkan aku seharusnya aku memanggil dokter bukan malah menyuruh minseok untuk mengurusmu."

Air mataku mengalir. "Ssssstttt—tenanglah." Ia menghapus air mataku.

Mual itu datang lagi. Wajahku pasti sudah sangat pucat aku yakin itu. Tanganku dingin dan berkeringat. Aku ingin berteriak kenapa semuanya berputar tapi jika aku bergerak itu akan membuatku bertambah buruk.

Chanyeol menggenggam tanganku, dia berteriak memanggil-manggil Minseok hyung yang kebetulan masih berada di luar kamar. Ia meminta Minseok segera memanggilkan dokter perusahaan. Beruntung Chanyeol menaruh klinik di setiap anak cabang perusahaan nya sehingga memudahkan bagi para pegawai yang sakit di tempat kerja. Sama seperti aku saat ini.

Selang sepuluh menit Xi Luhan—seorang dokter umum asal China—masuk ke dalam kamarku. Aku memang mengenalnya. Kami sudah beberapa kali bertemu. Menurutku dia seorang pria yang manis.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun, Chanyeol?" Tanya Luhan. Luhan mendorong tubuh Chanyeol ke samping membuat tautan tangan kami terlepas. Dan aku segera mencari sesuatu yang bisa kupegang. Tangan besar Chanyeol menarik tanganku, kami saling berpegangan lagi.

"Baekhyun apa yang kau rasakan—?"

"Hyung—semuanya berputar, mual, aku ingin muntah… hooekkk" kali ini tidak seperti tadi. Aku muntah tapi tak ada yang keluar. Itu semakin membuat tenggorokan ku terasa sakit.

Luhan memeriksaku, "Apa sebelumnya Baekhyun mempunyai riwayat penyakit vertigo Chanyeol?"

"Tidak—" jawab Chanyeol tegas.

"Ini pertama kalinya ?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Baiklah—kurasa Baekhyun harus banyak beristirahat." Ucap Luhan.

Aku melihat semuanya namun aku tak bisa berbuat apapun. Luhan memanggil namaku, menyuruhku membuka mulut, ia menaruh satu butir pil di dalam mulutku. Tak lama aku merasakan sebuah sedotan—dan aku juga mendengar suara Chanyeol yang menyuruhku menyedot air mineral agar obat yang di dalam mulutku ikut tertelan. Aku melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Chanyeol—setelahnya semua berangsur-angsur membaik dan mataku terasa berat hingga aku memutuskan untuk memejamkan mataku.

**~ my boss my boyfriend ~ **

Ketika aku membuka mata hal pertama yang kulihat adalah Chanyeol yang tertidur disampingku. Ia masih menggenggam tanganku. Aku meringis tanganku terasa kebas.

"Sajangnim—" aku memanggilnya. Aku tak tega melihat Chanyeol tertidur dengan posisi duduk seperti itu.

"Hem… " ia berdehem.

Matanya merah menandakan bahwa Chanyeol sudah kelelahan. "Kau sudah bangun ? Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanyanya. Ia mengusap wajahnya berusaha menghilangkan rasa kantuk.

"Sedikit lebih baik," jawabku.

"Bagus."

"Apa kau lapar ?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah tersadar.

Aku mengangguk. "Sedikit lapar,"

"Kau harus makan yang banyak agar cepat sembuh dan tidak menyusahkan aku," katanya.

Menyusahkan… aku memang menyusahkan. Maafkan aku.

Aku menunduk… aku merasa bersalah. Aku memang tidak seharusnya sakit saat dalam perjalanan bisnis. Benar kata Chanyeol kalau aku memang menyusahkan.

"Hem, maafkan aku sajangnim. Aku memang menyusahkan." Ucapku.

"Ya! Kau baru sadar itu? " Chanyeol berkata dengan nada mengejek dan aku tak berani menatapnya.

Aku mengintip dari celah poniku. Aku melihatnya berdiri. Chanyeol juga melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan aku merasa sesuatu yang hangat menghilang.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan segera kembali" ucapnya sebelum menutup pintu.

Sementara aku hanya menatap pintu kamarku yang sudah tertutup rapat. Chanyeol telah pergi. Menyisakan aku sendirian di dalam kamar.

* * *

_whoa~ terima kasih dari Chapter 1 sampai Chapter 5 ternyata ada 1.104 views! _

_Sekali lagi terima kasih jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya hehehe _


	7. Chapter 7

Chanyeol, pria itu kembali masuk ke dalam kamarku. Membawa nampan berisi semangkuk bubur dan segelas air putih hangat.

"Kau harus makan dan minum obat," ucapnya tegas.

Ku mengangguk pasrah. Dia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur lalu meletakkan nampan di atas nakas. Kemudian meraih mangkuk bubur itu. Tangan kanannya memegang sendok berisi-kan bubur, lalu meniupnya secara perlahan.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku. Tak percaya benarkah yang di hadapanku ini adalah bosku sendiri? Jika dilihat dari segi manapun dia tetaplah Park Chanyeol—bosku yang suka marah, membentak, jika aku melakukan kesalahan, walaupun cuma sedikit.

"Buka mulutmu," perintah Chanyeol. Seketika aku tersentak dari pemikiranku hm… tentang Chanyeol.

Aku membuka mulutku lalu Chanyeol menyuapiku bubur yang sudah ia dinginkan tadi.

Adegan suap menyuapi terus terjadi sampai mangkuk berisi bubur telah habis kusantap meski ada sedikit rasa mual namun bisa kutahan.

"Nah sekarang waktunya kau minum obat. " Chanyeol mengambil bungkus obat yang berada di samping gelas. Membukakan beberapa butir obat setelahnya ia berikan kepadaku.

Tatapan mataku berubah horor ketika mendapati adanya sebuah pil besar di antara pil - pil kecil.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Chanyeol. Seolah dia bisa membaca kegelisahanku.

Ragu-ragu aku mengembalikan satu butir pil yang besar itu ke tangan Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak mau minum yang ini. Pil itu besar pasti tidak akan tertelan olehku" ucapku sambil memasukan 3 butir pil kecil ke dalam mulut setelah itu aku menelannya bersamaan dengan air putih yang kuminum.

Tatapan mata Chanyeol berubah menjadi tajam setelah mendengar ucapanku barusan. Ia memasukan pil tersebut ke dalam mulutnya, faktanya itu membuatku hampir tersedak air yang kuminum.

Ia menarik tengkukku—mengikis jarak di antara kami. Nafas hangat Chanyeol menerpa wajahku. Aku membulatkan mataku saat merasakan benda kenyal hangat menempel di bibirku.

Mataku mengerjap beberapa kali. Chanyeol mencium bibirku—suatu kenyataan yang harus aku terima. Tangannya menekan tengkukku, guna memperdalam ciumannya. Lidah Chanyeol menyapu permukaan bibirku seolah memintaku membuka mulut. Tetapi aku terdiam, tidak merespon permintaannya hingga ia menggigit bibir bawahku…

"Agh… " rintihku.

Chanyeol melesakan lidahnya kedalam mulutku bersamaan dengan pil besar itu.

Lidah Chanyeol terus mendorong pil itu saat aku berusaha menolaknya. Rasanya pahit sekali karena pil itu sudah tercampur saliva kami. Tanganku mengepal dan memukul-mukul dada Chanyeol namun tertahan karena Chanyeol langsung menahan kedua tanganku dengan satu tangan lainnya.

_Gluk… _

Uhuk… uhuk… uhukk…

Aku terbatuk setelah menelan pil super pahit itu. Mendorong tubuh Chanyeol hal pertama yang kulakukan kemudian meraih gelas air yang sialan nya sudah kosong.

"Kau—" mataku menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol.

Apa-apaan itu dia masih bisa-bisanya tersenyum mengejekku seperti itu. Dasar pria tidak tahu diri. Dia adalah pria yang paling menyebalkan yang pernah aku temui selama riwayat hidupku yang bekerja dari satu perusahaan ke perusahaan lain.

"Manis," ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

Aku mendelik ketika mendengar ucapannya tadi. Apa manis? Manis pantatmu. Dasar lelaki brengsek—bajingan—kurang ajar. Aku membenci dirimu Park! Batinku memaki.

Punggung tangan Chanyeol membelai pipiku, ibu jarinya mengusap lelehan saliva yang sempat merembes saat terjadinya tolak-menolak obat. Ugh… aku malu sekali.

"Tunggu disini aku akan kembali." Ucapnya.

Aku memperhatikan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu membereskan bekas makan ku—whoa dia benar benar bos yang baik hati. Dia membawa mangkuk serta gelas kotor keluar dari kamarku. Membiarkan aku sendirian bersama sekelumit bayangan tentang kejadian yang baru saja kami lakukan.

Mengingat kejadian tadi membuat pipiku terasa panas. Aku menepuk-nepuk pipiku sendiri. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku seperti orang gila. Tidak mungkin—

Aku baru menyadari sesuatu…

CIUMAN PERTAMAKU TELAH HILANG!

"Arrghhhhh….. " teriakku setelah kehilangan sesuatu yang menurutku berharga.

"Bodoh… bodoh… bodoh…" aku merutuki diriku sendiri.

"Lihat betapa bodohnya dirimu Byun Baekhyun" ejekku pada diri sendiri.

Mataku memanas, air mataku menggenang. Ini memalukan bagaimana bisa Chanyeol melakukan itu terhadapku. Bahkan saat kau pacaran dulu kami tak pernah sampai ke tahap seintim itu, kami hanya melakukan hal-hal biasa seperti pergi berkencan, makan, menonton, dan hal-hal yang berbau positif pastinya.

"Hiks… Chanyeol menyebalkan," aku menangis ini benar-benar memalukan… merebahkan tubuhku kemudian menelusupkan kepalaku ke bawah bantal.

.

.

Ketika aku terbangun kembali. Aku melihat segelas susu strawberry dan sepotong cake dengan topping buah strawberry di atasnya. Itu pasti dari Chanyeol, bosku.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Chanyeol, aku belum melihatnya lagi. Ini adalah hari keduaku di China. Kalau menurut agenda kami—Chanyeol dan aku—seharusnya menghadiri rapat negosiasi ulang bersama Tuan Wu Yifan.

Tetapi karena aku sakit, Chanyeol pasti datang ke rapat itu sendirian tanpa seorang sekretaris yang mendampingi.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 12 siang, seharusnya Chanyeol saat ini sedang makan siang bersama Tuan Wu. _Seharusnya, _begitu. Ah… lebih baik aku menyantap cake yang Chanyeol tinggalkan daripada harus memikirkan lelaki menyebalkan itu.

Setelah makan dan minum susu strawberry favoritku itu, aku ingin sekali membersihkan diri. Aku merasa lebih baik dari sebelum-sebelumnya ini semua berkat obat manjur dari Luhan hyung. Dia memang dokter terbaik yang pernah aku temui.

Acara membersihkan badan ku berlangsung selama 30 menit. Eh—jika kuingat-ingat aku belum mandi dari kemarin. Datang ke china langsung jatuh sakit, huft… sepertinya dewa keberuntungan sedang tidak berpihak kepadaku.

Karena merasa baik aku memutuskan untuk bekerja. Aku tak mau membuang-buang waktuku karena sakit, percuma kalau begitu aku ikut ke China bukan? Berdiri di depan cermin—menatap pantulan bayanganku yang sudah rapi dengan setelan jas hitam berbalut kemeja putih di dalamnya. Celana bahan hitam ketat membalut bagian tubuh bawahku, sepatu pantofel super mengkilap akan menemani langkahku memulai hari kerjaku.

"Tampannya kau Byun Baekhyun…" banggaku pada diri sendiri.

Sudah ini bukan waktunya membuang-buang menit berharga hanya untuk membanggakan dirimu sendiri, suara hatiku dan aku membenarkan.

Sesaat aku ingin keluar dari kamarku, pintu kamarku terbuka.

"Baekhyun kau sudah baikan?" Oh itu minseok hyung yang datang.

Ku anggukan kepalaku, "Sudah, hyung. Aku ingin bekerja saja." Jawabku.

"Syukurlah… " Minsok menepuk-nepuk bahuku, "Tapi jangan dipaksakan jika badanmu terasa tidak enak" sambungnya.

"Ya, hyung."

"Apa sajangnim masih berada di ruang rapat?" Tanyaku.

Minseok hyung menghela nafas, "Ya, Baek. Mereka masih berada di ruang rapat. Oh ya aku kesini sebenarnya ingin menanyakan menu makan siang yang biasa sajangnim pesan."

"Biar aku saja yang memesankannya, hyung." Tawarku. Minseok mengangguk dan tersenyum padaku.

"Silahkan, memang itu tugasmu Baekhyun." Ia merangkul pundakku sambil terkekeh. Kami bersiap untuk turun, ketempat kerja.

* * *

_maaf kalo kurang memuaskan, ini pertama kalinya aku bikin ff ada adegan kisseu nya, jadi kalo aneh mohon maaf ya... _

_Bisa tolong di review, mungkin masukan atau saran ? Terima kasih ... _


	8. Chapter 8

Aku mengetuk pintu ruangan rapat, mengetuknya sebanyak tiga kali. Di belakangku ada Minseok hyung yang membawakan beberapa bungkus kotak makan siang untuk para pegawai yang mengikuti rapat negosiasi, aku sendiri kebagian membawakan beberapa gelas cups ice americano, minuman kesukaan Chanyeol.

Sejujurnya, aku masih belum siap untuk bertemu dengan Tuan Wu Yifan semenjak kejadian kemarin. Apalagi bertemu dengan Chanyeol, mengingatkanku adegan pagi tadi. Itu sungguh memalukan.

"Eoh! Baekhyun-ssi kudengar kau sakit?" Pertanyaan itu berasal dari Tuan Wu yang melihat kedatanganku dengan raut wajah bingung bercampur khawatir.

"Selamat siang Tuan Wu," ucapku santai. Aku menaruh satu cups ice americano di hadapannya. Lalu Minseok meletakan bento di samping minuman hitam pekat itu.

"Ya, dia memang sedang sakit. Tapi memaksakan bekerja." Sahut Minseok, sepertinya hyungku yang satu ini mengerti keadaan.

Posisi kami hampir mencapai tempat duduk Chanyeol, ah namja itu dari tadi menatapku tajam.

"Selamat siang _sajangnim, _selamat menikmati makan siang," kataku ketika menaruh ice americano di samping botol air mineral.

"Kenapa kau berada disini," ucap Chanyeol dengan nada setengah berbisik namun tajam.

Aku tersenyum padanya, "Terima kasih, Aku sudah baik-baik saja sajangnim." Jawabku, mencoba meyakinkan.

"Wajahmu masih pucat! Minseok segera antarkan Baekhyun ke kamar. Jangan biarkan dia bekerja sampai kesehatannya kembali pulih." Kata Chanyeol mutlak.

Minseok memandangku, berjalan ke arahku, meraih sisa cups ice americano yang berada di tanganku, menaruhnya di atas meja. Ia menyuruh Jongin yang kebetulan ada di dalam ruang rapat untuk melanjutkan kegiatan kami, membagikan makan siang. Lalu menarik pergelangan tanganku keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Hyung…" cicitku ketika kami berada di depan lift.

"Apa ?" Minseok menoleh, menatapku bingung.

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja hyung," protesku.

"Sudahlah Baek turuti saja keinginan sajangnim. Lagipula, sepertinya Tuan Wu mempunyai maksud tertentu padamu," ucap Minseok.

Mengerutkan dahi setelah mendengar ucapan Minseok. Masa sih Tuan Wu mempunyai maksud tertentu padaku? Memangnya ada apa denganku? Aku cuma seorang sekretaris biasa, sama seperti orang lain.

"Maksud hyung?" Tanyaku, kebingungan.

_Tring! _

Pintu besi itu terbuka, lift yang kupakai ini dibuat khusus untuk sajangnim, karena kamarku berada di samping kamar sajangnim, makanya kami menaiki lift ini.

"Ayo Baek," Minseok menarikku masuk ke dalam lift, sementara aku cuma bisa pasrah.

Ketika pintu tertutup, aku bisa melihat pantulan bayangan kami dari besi berbentuk kotak itu.

Minseok berdehem menghilangkan kecanggungan diantara kami, "Emm, jujur saja Baek, aku mengira Tuan Wu menyukaimu."

"Mwo?" Aku menoleh, menatapnya tak percaya.

"Aku bisa melihatnya dari tatapan mata Tuan Wu ketika melihatmu tadi, dan aku juga bisa merasakan kecemburuan yang mendalam pada Park _Sajangnim. _"

Cemburu pantatmu, umpatku dalam hati. Namja itu sudah mengambil ciuman pertamaku asal kau tau. Ugh! Menyebalkan.

"Eum, Hyung, aku tidak menyukai keduanya," sahutku.

Minseok membelalakan matanya ketika mendengar ucapanku barusan. Sepertinya kaget karena kejujuranku. Aku memang tidak menyukai keduanya, yang satu mesum, yang kedua juga mesum. Kalo boleh memilih aku lebih menyukai Sehun si pilot berwajah dingin itu.

"Hyung tadi kau menyuruh Jongin?" Tanyaku ragu. Tapi karena rasa keingintahuanku besar makanya aku bertanya.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

Bukankah Kim Jongin itu wakil copilot, kenapa bisa orang yang tidak ada urusannya dengan rapat negosiasi bisa berada di dalam ruangan rapat ? Itu membingungkan ?

"Kim Jongin itu copilot bukan?" Aku balik bertanya, minseok mengangguk. "kenapa bisa namja berkulit tan itu bisa berada di ruang rapat?" Sambungku.

"Untuk berjaga-jaga, eum, Jongin itu pintar bernegosiasi Baek," jawab Minseok, oh aku paham.

_Tring~ _

Pintu lift kembali terbuka, lagi-lagi Minseok menarikku keluar dari kotak besi. Lelaki berwajah cantik itu menggandeng lenganku sampai ke depan pintu kamar yang kutempati.

"Sudah sana istirahat nanti sajangnim marah loh~" Goda Minseok.

Sementara aku mempoutkan bibir, sambil mendumal masuk ke dalam kamar, menutup pintu rapat dan menguncinya, sebelum akhirnya aku merebahkan diriku di atas ranjang empuk.

"Haaahhh…." Aku menghela nafas, kemudian memejamkan mata, berusaha jatuh kedalam mimpi.

.

.

"Ugh…" rengekku ketika merasakan sesuatu yang hangat membelai kepalaku.

"Baekhyun~ah bangun! Ini sudah sore eum," bahkan sekarang aku malah mendengar suara berat menyebalkan khas seorang Park Chanyeol.

Aku merubah posisi, menarik lengan itu kemudian memeluknya erat, ini terasa jauh lebih nyaman dari sebelumnya. Belum lagi belaian tangan di kepalaku membuatku semakin jatuh ke dalam mimpi.

"Bangun Baek! Kau harus makan," suara berat itu muncul lagi, mengusik ketenangan tidurku.

"Mom, biarkan aku tidur eoh," rengekku dengan mata terpejam.

Aku semakin merapatkan diri, tapi aku semakin merasa aneh. Dia bukan ibuku! Aroma tubuh ibuku tidak semaskulin ini. Mengendus itulah yang aku lakukan, sampai kepalaku menabrak dada bidang orang itu.

Karena penasaran aku meraba dada bidang itu, yang mana sang empu langsung menangkap tanganku, menciumi jemariku dengan lembut.

"Kau suka bauku eoh?" Tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

Apa? Bau? Suka? Aku?

Perlahan tapi pasti aku membuka kedua mata sipitku. Membiarkan pantulan cahaya masuk ke dalam retina mataku. Mataku membulat, bibirku menganga tak percaya, orang yang berada di depanku ini adalah Chanyeol! Lelaki itu bagaimana bisa masuk kedalam kamar ku?

Aku mendorong tubuhnya, berusaha keluar dari dekapannya. Namun sayang bukan terlepas aku justru semakin dekat dengannya.

"Sa-sajangnim," kataku gugup.

Chanyeol tersenyum padaku, membuatku mengerjap beberapa kali. "Bangun, kita makan."

* * *

_gimana gimana ? _

_Review ? Follow ? Favorite ? _


	9. Chapter 9

"Bangun, kita makan." Ajak Chanyeol.

Aku terdiam, membisu cuma bisa memandang pria yang berada dihadapanku ini. Jantungku berdetak kencang, berdebar-debar layaknya orang sehabis lari. Aku tak tahu mengapa? Tapi aku menyukai debaran ini.

Chanyeol membantuku bangun, saat ini kami duduk di ranjang.

"Apa tidurku sangat lama?" Tanyaku ketika menyadari langit diluar sana sudah menggelap.

Chanyeol mengangguk, tangan namja itu terulur menyelipkan rambut ku ke belakang telinga. "Kau tertidur sejak aku mengusirmu dari ruang rapat" jelasnya, singkat.

Benar juga, setelah Chanyeol mengusirku dari ruang rapat lalu aku kembali ke kamar bersama Minseok hyung, kemudian aku merebahkan tubuhku di ranjang dan tak mengingat apapun setelah itu.

"Sekarang makan ya, tadi aku sudah memesankan makanan," arah pandangan ku mengarah pada troli yang berada di samping ranjang.

Aroma khas steak merasuki indra penciumanku, membuat cacing di perutku meronta, minta diberi makan.

"Mau disuapin atau makan sendiri," tawar Chanyeol menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Aku masih bisa makan sendiri sajangnim," sahut ku cepat.

Lalu Chanyeol berdiri, tangannya terulur memegang pisau dan garpu. Aku memiringkan kepala, menatapnya dalam kebingungan. Dia tersenyum sebelum gerakan tangannya tersinkron memotong daging steak menjadi bagian kecil - kecil. Setelahnya, dia menaruh pisau tersebut di tempatnya, membawa piring berisi steak, serta garpu di atasnya.

"Makanlah," aku menyambut piring itu dengan antusias, aku kelaparan, jadi aku harus makan.

Tak butuh waktu lama untukku menghabiskan sepiring steak, Chanyeol tersenyum padaku, dia memberiku sepiring makanan penutup, _strawberry cheesecake _salah satu cake favorite ku tersaji di atas piring kecil berwarna keemasan.

Aku menatapnya dengan mata berbinar, dan mulutku berliur.

"Terima kasih, untuk semua sajangnim," ucapku sambil menyuap sesendok penuh _cheesecake _favoritku.

"Sama - sama, aku juga senang jika kau merasa senang," katanya, lalu duduk di pinggir ranjang.

Aku menatapnya, "apa sajangnim sudah makan malam?" Tanyaku diliputi sedikit rasa khawatir.

Ia menggelengkan kepala, sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaanku.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku sudah kenyang saat melihatmu makan dengan lahap," ugh, jantungku rasanya semakin berdetak tak karuan.

Aku menundukan, tak berani menatap wajahnya. Entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti. Kurasa kedua pipiku menghangat, senyumku juga ikut mengembang. Sebelumnya, aku tak pernah seperti ini.

"Ini, minumlah." Aku menerima segelas air mineral darinya, meminumnya hingga isinya berkurang setengah gelas.

"Terima kasih," ucapku sekali lagi.

"Sama - sama, ini minumlah," Chanyeol memberikan beberapa butir obat, melihat obat itu mengingatkan aku tentang kejadian siang tadi.

Tiba - tiba saja aku bergidik, menatap Chanyeol kemudian obat itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak ada," jawabku cepat.

Setelah itu aku memutuskan untuk meminum semua obat baik yang kecil maupun yang besar, aku tidak ingin kejadian siang tadi terulang kembali ugh, rasanya malu sekali.

"_Waeyo_, wajahmu memerah apa kau demam lagi?" Chanyeol meraba dahi juga leherku.

_Bodoh! Aku sedang blushing~ _

"A-ani, aku baik - baik saja," sahut ku cepat.

"Kau sungguh manis jika sedang merona seperti itu Baekhyun," Chanyeol menggoda ku.

Pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya, hingga jarak wajah kami kurang dari seinchi. Bahkan aku bisa merasakan deru nafas Chanyeol yang begitu hangat. Matanya menutup seraya bibir tebal itu mendarat dengan mulus di bibir tipisku, menyesap seakan-akan dia tak pernah merasakan bibirku.

Chanyeol melumat bibirku, ciuman kali ini tidak seperti siang tadi yang begitu, basah. Rasanya lebih lembut, dan manis.

Ia mengecup bibirku singkat sebagai penutup dari ciuman lembut itu.

_Cup_

Ia mengecup keningku

_Cup _

Kedua pipiku

_Cup_

Daguku juga

"Manis," ia tersenyum sambil menatapku.

Aku menatapnya, aku bingung, mengapa aku hanya terdiam, pasrah. Ketika pria ini mulai melecehkan bibirku, _lagi. _

"Sajangnim, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau menciumku?" Tanyaku, linglung.

Aku melihat Chanyeol mengedikan bahu santai, "Aku tidak tahu, mungkin karena bibirmu terlalu manis untuk seorang laki-laki," jawabnya.

Rasanya rahangku ingin jatuh mendengar jawabannya, aku menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, tak tahu, perasaanku merasa kalau Chanyeol telah menyakiti ku, dia telah melecehkan bibirku sebanyak dua kali.

"S-sajangnim," lirihku.

Chanyeol menatapku, "Wae?"

"Bisakah sajangnim keluar dari kamarku? Aku ingin tidur," usirku halus,

Chanyeol menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Wae?" Ulangnya.

Membaringkan tubuhku, menarik selimut hingga sebatas hidung, aku memejamkan mataku, mencoba untuk kabur dari tatapan mata Chanyeol yang begitu mengintimidasiku, terlalu tajam hingga terasa menusuk ke hatiku, yang mendadak sakit.

* * *

_jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak, _

_Terima kasih, 2k nya. _

_Maaf kalo kurang ngefeel:( _


	10. Chapter 10

Ranjang terguncang pelan.

Aku tau Chanyeol tidak beranjang dari tempatnya, kurasa saat ini dia sedang ikut membaringkan tubuh di sampingku.

"Baekhyun dengarkan aku." Pintanya. Chanyeol mencoba membalikkan tubuhku menghadap dirinya.

Tatapan mata kami bertemu, dia tersenyum lembut. Salah satu tangannya terangkat ke kepalaku, mengelus pelan bahkan merapikan anak rambutku, menyelipkannya ke belakang telingaku.

"Sajangnim, kenapa kau menciumku?" Kuulangi pertanyaanku yang belum sempat dia jawab tadi.

"Karena aku menyukaimu… tidak lebih tepatnya aku mencintaimu." Ucapnya lembut sambil terus mengelus-elus rambutku.

"Kau… a-apa?" Mataku melotot tak percaya atas pengakuan Chanyeol.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik Baekhyun. Sebenarnya aku tau siapa dirimu, kau putra bungsu dari perusahaan sainganku bukan?"

Seketika tubuhku menegang setelah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Heol, apakah dia menyelidiki latar belakangku? Lantas, jika sudah tau mengapa dia tidak memecatku?

"_Starlight co, _kau putra bungsu Byun Yunho dan Im Yoona. Kau mempunyai seorang kakak lelaki, bernama Byun Baekbeom yang saat ini sedang menjalankan bisnis di China. Benar bukan?" Lanjut Chanyeol.

Aku mengangguk bagai robot rusak. Dan sedikit kesusahan menelan ludah, karena gugup.

"Aku tau… semuanya tentang dirimu." Dia tersenyum lagi.

Aku masih belum mau memberikan respon apapun, karena aku masih ingin mendengarkan penjelasan Chanyeol.

"Lalu…"

"Lalu… " Chanyeol terkekeh, menarikku kedalam dekapannya.

"Lalu aku mencintaimu begitu saja…" sambung Chanyeol. Ia memberikan kecupan singkat pada pucuk kepalaku, begitu dalam dan lembut.

Sepertinya Chanyeol ingin memberitahu kepadaku bahwa dia telah lama menyimpan perasaannya, pantas saja Chanyeol selalu memperhatikan semua kebutuhanku. Menjagaku dari orang-orang seperti Kris Wu.

"Jadi, maukah kau menjadi milikku Byun Baekhyun?" Tatapan Chanyeol berubah menjadi sendu ketika dia memintaku menjadi miliknya.

Aku terdiam, aku terkejut. Jika aku menerimanya aku tau kisah cinta kami tidak akan semulus jalan tol menuju jeju—jangan berburuk sangka itu hanya perumpamaan ku saja.

Kedua orang tua kami sedari dulu tidak pernah akur dalam dunia bisnis, hingga mereka saling bersaing, namun tetap saja keluarga Park lah yang pertama, dan aku akui sendiri bahwa Park Group memang pantas mendapatkannya mengingat semua pegawai memiliki royalitas yang tinggi pada perusahaan tersebut, dan mampu bertahan terhadap tekanan yang diberikan dari Chanyeol.

Maka, dari itu aku berusaha mati-matian bekerja dengan sangat keras di perusahaan Park Group agar aku sendiri tahu riwayat perjalanan bisnis Park Group.

"Tapi sajang—" ucapan ku terpotong.

"Kau tau kan Baekhyun aku tak suka menerima penolakan." Tutur Chanyeol.

"Ya—baiklah." Jawabku.

"Iya apa Baekhyun. Kau harus jelas dalam menjawab sebuah pertanyaan." Kata Chanyeol.

Kurasa saat mengatakan itu dia sedang tersenyum.

"Yes, i'm yours."

"Terimakasih" Chanyeol mendekap erat tubuhku, sampai aku merasa sesak.

Hidungku bahkan terbentur dada bidangnya.

"Maaf sajangnim—aku tidak bisa bernafas." Kataku sambil memukul bahunya pelan.

Chanyeol tertawa, menarik tubuhku dari dekapannya. "aigoo—Baekhyun aku mencintaimu. Benar-benar mencintaimu"

Chanyeol mengecup bibirku sekilas, cepat namun tetap membuat jantungku berdebar tak karuan.

"Aku tau, hubungan kita tidaklah mudah… kumohon apapun yang terjadi tetaplah disampingku, percaya padaku maka semua akan baik-baik saja." Aku mengangguk pelan, mengiyakan permintaannya.

"Aigoo—terima kasih banyak" Lalu Chanyeol mendaratkan bibirnya pada keningku, setelahnya ia tersenyum senang.

Jujur aku sendiri masih tidak percaya apakah ini mimpi atau kenyataan, karena aku masih merasakan bahwa aku masih berada di alam mimpi.

"Kau masih mau melanjutkan tidur atau ingin berjalan-jalan?" Tawar Chanyeol.

Mataku berbinar mendengar kata _jalan-jalan _kepalaku mengangguk dengan penuh antusias.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan sajangnim, dan eskrim stroberi ukuran besar." Sahutku.

"Tapi bisakah kita ke restoran terlebih dulu, sajangnim belum makan bukan?" Pintaku.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh, kemudian beranjak dari posisinya. "Kau mengkhawatirkan aku?"

Aku mengangguk malu-malu, "Iya."

"Aigoo—manisnya." Rasanya pipiku panas, bahkan menjalar sampai ke telinga.

"Permintaanmu terkabul, baekkie~ya"

tbc

* * *

_selamat siang/?_

_Masih ada yg nunggu kelanjutan ff ini? _

_Review? _


End file.
